


A Demon Deserves To Be Worshipped

by LoudSoftBlonde



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Desperation, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tender - Freeform, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSoftBlonde/pseuds/LoudSoftBlonde
Summary: Tonight the topic of conversation was that of Paris in 1793, when Aziraphale was arrested and Crowley, as usual, came to the rescue. They had opened a bottle of red wine from that same year and reminisced about that day in the holding cell. Though with extraordinary amounts of alcohol, confessions are made.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 258





	A Demon Deserves To Be Worshipped

It was months after the averted apocalypse when things finally began to settle into their normal routine, “things” primarily being Crowley and Aziraphale. They had fallen back into meeting for lunches and dinners then going back to the bookshop to drink excessively and conversate about a variety of topics. 

Tonight the topic of conversation was that of Paris in 1793, when Aziraphale was arrested and Crowley, as usual, came to the rescue. They had opened a bottle of red wine from that same year and reminisced about that day in the holding cell. 

Of course that one bottle of wine seemed to never empty despite that they had been drinking for the past 5 hours. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you kept the ruffles angel” the serpent slurred, slouched across a chair with his feet dangling over the side.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes “I have standards, besides, at least I wasnt sporting curls like THAT”

“Like thisssss?” Crowley slurred, and with a snap of his fingers his hair shifted back to the style that it was in 1793. “it’sssss fashion angel! At least I try to keep up on what’sssss new, “ 

Crowley stood up from his chair and sauntered over to the couch that Aziraphale was sitting on “and I certainly know that ruffles aren’t new” he flopped down next to Aziraphale and reach over to gesturally tease the air where the ruffles used to be by Aziraphales neck

Aziraphale was quite surprised that Crowley had changed seats, even more surprised when he reached out so close to Aziraphale neck to touch the invisible ruffles. 

“you know….” He started, feeling the courage and lightheadedness that came from far too much wine “I had….I had always wished you would take out the curls”

“you what?” the demon asked, taking another large gulp from his glass.

“you know...curiosity and all that? Just wondering what it would look like? Not that I hadn’t seen your hair down before – I mean of course I remember Eden but – oh bugger”, Aziraphale took another gulp of wine, trying desperately to stop the words the were coming out of his mouth. “Oh forget it, it was a silly thought that happened a long time ago.”

Crowley hesitated for a moment, blinking at the angel before reaching up and snapping his fingers. Releasing the curls from their hold so they could flop down and show Crowley’s shoulder length hair. 

“Oh…” Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself, he looked at the red that cascaded down the side of Crowley’s face and he was lost in thought. More specifically the thought of touching it.. of touching him. 

“Can I…. can I touch it?” he asked softly, barely a whisper. He almost regretted it and was sure that he had spoken so softly that Crowley didn’t hear it, but then after a moment Crowley nodded and slowly removed his glasses, setting them aside on a nearby table so that they wouldn’t be in the way of Aziraphale’s fingers.

Aziraphale reached up, prepared to touch the hair that he fantasized felt like silk. He had wondered idly one day if Crowley’s hair would be warm due to its hue, or if it would be soft like down feathers. Of course, at the time he shoved those thoughts away and criticized himself for thinking so openly about it. But now, with alcohol to cancel out his morals, Aziraphale indulged himself. He reached up and let his fingers run down Crowley’s hair, tangling in the soft locks, and to his surprise it really did feel like silk. It was so soft and smooth, so beautiful in color, so very Crowley. His Crowley.

Aziraphale was so absorbed in his fingers playing in the fire red hair that he didn’t even notice that Crowley also was absorbed in his touches. He had leaned into the angel’s touch, lips parted, and eyes closed. The angel also didn’t notice that he also was leaning towards the demon and watching his reaction to each touch. 

“So beautiful” he thought, and Aziraphales eyes softened as he watched Crowley lean into him, he watched his brow curve and his eyes flutter. It was as though Crowley hadn’t been touched this gently in a millennium, or ever for that matter. He was desperate for the touch, though Aziraphale knew that his own desperation wasn’t much different. 

At some point the demon must have known he was being watched because suddenly Aziraphale was greeted with a pair of yellow eyes that softened and made the angel feel as though he might discorporate right there. 

“Angel…” Crowley said, his voice full of emotion

Aziraphale reached up once more, running his hand down a curl next to Crowley’s cheek and purposefully brushing his fingers against his cheekbone as he did it. The demons eyes fluttered closed once more and he turned his head into the touch, reaching up with his own hand to pry open Aziraphale fingers and feel the warmth of the angels palm against his cheek. 

“My dear…” the angel whispered, his heart so full and ready to burst with the love he had tried to hide for so long “I…..” his words catching in his throat as his felt Crowley’s lips brush against the inside of his palm. His heart swelled with love.

“Crowley” he breathed, and the demon looked up at him, turning the angels palm and planting a delicate kiss on the inside of his wrist. 

“an angel deserves to be worshipped” Crowley said as he planted small kisses across each one of the angel’s fingers, “to be adored….to be admired……” 

Aziraphale hadn’t noticed that he and Crowley had gotten very close on the couch, and that he had been leaning towards him. Now with their faces close together, it was hard for him to think of anything other than what Crowley’s lips might taste like….

Crowley’s hand came up to cup the side of the angel’s face, his fingers gently running down his cheek, across his jaw and under his chin. The pad of the demon’s thumb came up to gently rest against Aziraphale’s bottom lip as he tilted the angel’s chin up. “my angel deserves everything…” he whispered 

“oh” Aziraphale choked, they were quite close now as they each held the others face “oh my dear, I didn’t think…..I didn’t think I could ever have this..” 

“You can have everything…” Crowley’s eyes were locked onto Aziraphale’s, they were begging and pleading “I’ll give you anything you want angel”

“I think you know the one thing I want dear” Aziraphale leaned in, brushing their noses together.

“say it ” he asked 

“I want you, I have always wanted you, my beautiful boy” 

Aziraphale was sure he felt his heart stop when Crowley’s lips came crashing into his. The kiss was desperate, and yet so heart achingly gentle. Though it already felt as though Crowley would consume him, he still somehow wasnt close enough. This was everything he wanted. This demon, his demon, was kissing him as though he was starved for it. 

And the angel was kissing him back just the same.

The kiss deepened and Aziraphale felt the demons tongue against his own, tasting and trying desperately to pour every emotion into it. 

“darling” Aziraphale whispered as he felt Crowley’s lips move across his jaw and down his neck. Crowley pushed forward slowly, resting Aziraphale on his back while hovering over him and continuing to kiss down his neck. Aziraphale was already working on getting Crowley out of his jacket, wanting to feel more of him. Crowley quickly realized what Aziraphale was doing and with a snap he miracled away both of their clothing, with the exception of underwear. The angel gasped at the sudden nakedness and Crowley placed kisses below his ear.

“too fassssst?” he whispered

Aziraphale didn’t respond at first, it was a miracle that he had barely heard what Crowley said, all he could focus on what the sharp angles and soft skin of the man on top of him. He reached up to place his hand on a shoulder, then trail it slowly and gently across an arm and back up again. 

“oh my dear…” Aziraphale said, emotions constricting his throat and making it difficult to speak, “forgive me….but I wish to absolutely consume you” 

Crowley’s breath hitched and his face brightened to an even deeper pink hue than it already was. He ducked his head into the crook of the angel’s neck to hide the soft “ngk” that came from his lips. 

“don’t hide your face from me dear…. I have waited for this and I want to savor every reaction I bring out of you” the angel said softly, relishing in the feeling of their bodies pressed so close together, skin on skin. 

“I thought I was the one bringing reactions out of you?” Crowley chuckled and kissed down Aziraphale’s shoulder “I am the serpent of Eden after all.”

Aziraphale reached down and palmed Crowley through the fabric of his underwear, causing him to freeze and bite his bottom lip. He pushed his hips forward into Aziraphale’s touch and rubbed himself shamelessly against the angel’s palm. 

“Oh my dear I think we know who is in control here” Aziraphale smiled at the reaction he was bringing out of Crowley, the desperate expression, the rocking of his hips, the soft whimpers. He loved reducing this demon to nothing but a mess of sexual desire. 

Crowley didn’t argue, in fact Aziraphale’s words only caused him to grow even more achingly aroused. He had fantasized about this in his bed for centuries, about how he would take Aziraphale, how he would make the angel cry out his name. Never once did he consider that his soft and kind angel would be the one to make Crowley beg and writhe against him. 

But he absolutely loved it.

He loved it even more so when he felt Aziraphale play with the waistband of his underwear and dip his hand behind the fabric to touch Crowley’s throbbing cock. When Crowley felt the angels hand make contact, his hips bucked up without his control. Crowley bit his lip to keep the moan that was threatening to come out, at bay. 

Aziraphale by that point had sat up, with Crowley straddling his hips. He reached back with his other hand and ran it down the demon’s leg, up his thigh and around to cup his arse, which caused another jolt of pleasure from Crowley. 

“you’re so sensitive darling” Aziraphale watched as Crowley moved his hips and bit back moans like a wonton. “if this is how you react now….I absolutely cant wait to see how you react when I completely ravish you…”

“Oh please…..please..” 

Aziraphale’s own cock leaked at the sound of Crowley begging for him, he had also become painfully hard during all of this, but he was far more satisfied with watching Crowley come undone than pleasuring himself. And had reminded himself if he was patient enough then he would have his opportunity for pleasure. 

Now with Crowley fucking Aziraphale’s hand and whimpering, his face red and his eyes hungry, Aziraphale was knew he wouldn’t need to be patient for much longer. 

Aziraphale reached around behind Crowley and pulled at the fabric of Crowley’s underwear, tearing it and stripping it off of him so he was bare. The angel then reached back and cupped Crowley’s arse once more, relishing in its softness. The touch pulled another whimper out of Crowley which excited the angel even more. He then dipped his hand back further, in between the soft mounds of Crowley’s arse, to stroke a finger across his entrance. 

The noise Crowley made was needy, and Aziraphale swore to himself that he would do anything to hear that noise again.

What turned the angel on even more was how the demon pushed back against his finger, wanting more of the angel’s touch. 

“Aziraphale….I cant….I cant take much more…” Crowley moaned as he felt the angel push his finger in and tease his opening. 

As if that was all it took, Aziraphale tossed Crowley back onto the couch and kneeled over him, spreading his legs apart and looking down to see his demon looking up at him with so much want. With a snap and no warning, the angel miracled his own undergarments away, and for Crowley to be opened and slick, ready to be taken. 

The miracle alone pulled another moan out of Crowley, but what was even better was the noise he made as Aziraphale slowly slid into him. 

“oh…oh my dear you feel amazing” Aziraphale groaned, feeling Crowley tense around him. Crowley continued to make noises too, as well as gripping the couch and shifting his hips to get as much of Aziraphale in him as possible. 

“my my…aren’t you impatient” the angel chuckled and gripped Crowley’s hips.

“cant…cant help it angel” he breathed “Ive waited 6000 years for this, 6000 years of me questioning if I could….if it was right to…feel for you the way I do. Ive wanting this for so long that I can hardly believe its happening, and I cant wait any longer angel, I need you. Now. ” The demon looked up at his angel with soft and pleading yellow eyes.

Something inside Aziraphale broke. Those eyes, those beautiful yellow eyes looked up at him as though he was the only thing that mattered in the world. As though Aziraphale was the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen. He felt so much love from those eyes, so much passion and so much longing. His demon, though he didn’t say it out loud, loved him dearly. 

“I love you Crowley.” Aziraphale said reaching up to cup his cheek and look into his eyes.

“Angel I- OH!” Crowley’s hips bucked as Aziraphale moved inside of him, thrusting with a steady rhythm that left both of them breathing hard. Crowley could feel everything begin to build up, and he knew with the way his angel was looking at him, he wouldn’t last long. 

Thankfully Aziraphale was the same, he increased his pace as he felt heat spread through his abdomen, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to push himself over the edge. But he held strong, wanting to please Crowley as much as possible. 

With that thought he reached up and took hold of the demons leaking cock, stroking it slowly. Crowley moaned loudly and cried out the angels name, and Aziraphale would remember that sound for the rest of eternity. 

“Angel I wont- I wont last much longer” Crowley choked out

“I know. Come for me dear” Aziraphale said softly, feeling his own climax getting closer.

“angel I- oh god- oh satan- oh fuck I-” Crowley was spouting nonsense as Aziraphale brought him closer to the edge, stroking his cock faster now. 

Crowley finally came with a shout and Aziraphale watched as Crowley’s eyes rolled back slightly when he released all over his stomach.  
Crowley then looked up at the angel, spent and eyes half lidded, and said “I love you too Angel” 

Crowley’s declaration of love was all it took for Aziraphale to find his own release; he gripped the demons hips for support and came hard inside of him. Then slowly Aziraphale slumped forward, putting his hands on the couch on either side of Crowley. 

Tears formed in the angels eyes, he looked up as Crowley’s fingers snapped, miracling the mess away. He then pulled the Angel up to lay on top of him, holding him close. 

“My dear would you say it again?”  
Crowley chuckled slightly, running a hand through the angels soft curls, “I love you.” He spoke softly and held his angel against him until the sun peaked through the windows the next morning.


End file.
